Snow Globe
by Miss Blackie
Summary: - Reg, est-ce que tu peux garder un secret ? Je l'ai eue dans un magasin moldu. C'est fou, hein, tout ce qu'ils peuvent faire ?


**Hey hey ! Juste un petit OS-cadeau que j'ai écrit l'année dernière, en cadeau de Noël pour EveningConfidence... Je me suis rendue compte que j'avais oublié de le publier ici ^^'**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Regulus a sept ans. Demain c'est Noël, et il espère que Mère a demandé à Kreattur d'acheter le balai de course de ses rêves, parce que c'est presque sûr que Sirius va en avoir un et ce serait tellement _injuste_ si lui n'y avait pas le droit !

Mais en y réfléchissant bien, Sirius et Mère ne s'entendent pas vraiment, en ce moment. Mère le préfère, lui, Regulus, et Père est toujours d'accord avec Mère, alors peut-être… Peut-être…

- SIRIUUUUUS !

Non, décidément, Sirius et Mère ne s'entendent pas. Regulus soupire et retourne à son jeu de Bavboules, la tête dans les mains. C'est le jeu de son frère, un peu trop difficile pour lui, mais il finira bien par arriver à comprendre les règles ! Oh tiens, voilà que Père se met à hausser le ton aussi. Sirius doit vraiment avoir dépassé les limites, cette fois.

Le petit garçon se lève en évitant de faire grincer la chaise et se faufile dans la salle à manger, d'où s'échappe une odeur nauséabonde.

- … Bombabouse ! A la veille de Noël ! Crois-moi jeune homme, tu as très mal choisi ton jour ! tempête Mrs. Black.

- Et avant tout, où as-tu acheté cette horreur ? enchaîne Mr Black.

Sirius relève la tête, lance un petit sourire malicieux à ses parents et répond en chantonnant :

- On ne doit pas dire où on a trouvé les cadeaux de Noël…

Puis il s'enfuit en éclatant de rire, sous le regard admiratif de son petit frère.

Un peu plus tard, Regulus est assis à la chaise de son bureau, en pleine lecture, quand quelqu'un frappe à sa porte.

- Hey, Reg ! Ca te dérange si je te donne ton cadeau tout de suite ? Il vaut mieux pas que les parents le voient…

Comment Sirius a-t-il fait pour sortir sans que Père, Mère ou Kreattur ne s'en aperçoivent ? Avec quel argent est-il allé acheter ses cadeaux ? Est-ce que neuf ans, c'est l'âge où on doit commencer à offrir des choses à Noël et aux anniversaires ? Toutes ces questions fondent comme neige au soleil quand Regulus voit la petite boîte carrée, enveloppée de papier cadeau. Ses yeux luisent d'envie mais il se contrôle, se lève posément, et remercie son frère en prenant le paquet. Il déballe délicatement son cadeau pendant que Sirius lève les yeux au ciel, apparemment agacé parce que Regulus veut avoir l'air d'un grand. Alors le petit Black abandonne cette maîtrise de lui-même et déchire le restant du papier, pour découvrir une drôle de boule avec la Tour de Londres au milieu.

Il lève des yeux interrogateurs vers son frère qui, avec un grand sourire, mime quelqu'un qui retourne un objet. Regulus, intrigué, l'imite, et il voit avec émerveillement des flocons de neige tomber sur la Tour de Londres.

- Reg, est-ce que tu peux garder un secret ?

Regulus acquiesce.

- Je l'ai eue dans un magasin moldu. C'est fou, hein, tout ce qu'ils peuvent faire ?

- Un magasin moldu ?! s'écrie le petit. Ca, c'est moldu ?

- Dingue, pas vrai ? Alors, ça te plaît ?

- Disons que… pour une chose moldue, c'est pas… si mal.

Avec un grand sourire, Sirius se penche vers Regulus.

- Garde-la précieusement, Reg. Si les parents trouvent ça, ils sauront que c'est moi et je vais me faire disputer vraiment très très fort. Ce sera notre secret, d'accord ?

Regulus hoche gravement la tête, et Sirius lui ébouriffe les cheveux avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Juste avant de refermer la porte derrière lui, il se retourne.

- Je te fais confiance, Reg, ajoute-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

* * *

Regulus a onze ans, et demain c'est le Noël qu'il a tant redouté. Parce qu'il a été réparti à Serpentard. Oh, il en est fier, et il ne changerait de maison pour (presque) rien au monde. Il est le petit fils prodige, celui qui a un peu lavé la honte qui pèse sur sa famille depuis l'année dernière, l'élève le plus populaire des premières années de Serpentard… Mais il a peur de demain.

Il sait que ça va tourner au drame, il le sent. Tous les Black le savent. Certains le nient plus que d'autres (Mère, par exemple, ou Bellatrix, sont persuadées que ce Noël va être fa-bu-leux), mais tous le savent. Sirius va faire une bêtise. L'occasion est trop belle, il ne la manquera pas, il ne peut pas la manquer, c'est son honneur bizarre qui est en jeu.  
Regulus tend le bras, ouvre le tiroir de sa table de nuit et prend la boule de Noël que son frère lui a offerte il y a quatre ans. Il l'observe, la Tour de Londres, les toutes petites fenêtres, les paillettes qui se sont déposés au fond, tout. Et puis il la retourne, et pendant que la neige tombe sur la Tour, Regulus réfléchit.

Noël a toujours été une période spéciale pour les deux frères. C'est le moment où Regulus aide Sirius à piéger les parents, en leur affirmant que non non, Sirius n'est pas passé par là, allez plutôt voir aux cuisines, ou tout simplement en se taisant lorsqu'il voit Sirius préparer sa prochaine blague. Il y a une sorte de trêve tacite entre eux : Sirius n'embête pas Regulus, et Regulus ne dénonce pas Sirius. Juste pour Noël. Mais cette année, le petit Black a l'impression que la trêve va être rompue, et ça lui fait mal.

Parce que Regulus est à Serpentard. Mais Sirius est à Gryffondor.

* * *

Regulus a quinze ans, et la maison est calme. Trop calme. Les premiers jours, ça changeait agréablement des hurlements constants de Sirius et Mère, mais là, le Square Grimmaurd paraît… vide.

Sirius est parti.

Mère a brûlé son portrait sur la tapisserie des Black, Père a tempêté, Regulus a essayé de se raisonner. Après tout, c'est mieux pour tout le monde, non ? Sirius était la honte de la famille, et lui les détestait tous, il le répétait assez souvent (tiens, Regulus commençait à avoir faim : son ventre s'était brusquement noué). La famille serait plus que satisfaite d'en être débarrassée, Regulus tiendrait le rôle d'aîné, lui que Mère déplorait souvent ne pas avoir eu en premier, et tout serait pour le mieux.

Mais rien ne serait comme avant. Et Regulus observe les paillettes tomber sur le petit bout de plastique qui représente la Tour de Londres, l'esprit aussi vide que la maison est morne. Noël sera triste, cette année. Pas de blagues. Pas de trêve. Pas de frère.

Et quel frère a été Sirius, hein ? Toujours à tout attirer à lui, à se faire remarquer, enfoncé jusqu'aux yeux dans son stupide culte des Gryffondor, engoncé dans ses préjugés idiots contre les Serpentard, à tel point qu'il a fini par le rejeter, lui, simplement parce qu'il appartenait à la maison de leurs ancêtres. Ce n'est pas le Sirius de seize ans qui a été renié par sa famille, c'est le Regulus de onze qui a été renié par son frère au moment où le cri du Choixpeau retentissait dans la Grande Salle, quatre ans plus tôt.

Soudain rageur, Regulus se redresse, fourre la boule de Noël de ses sept ans dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit, tourne la clé et se lève pour aller la cacher sous le pied du bureau.

Il n'a _pas_ de frère.

* * *

Regulus a seize ans. Il promène une dernière fois son regard dans sa chambre. Son lit décoré aux couleurs de Serpentard, son bureau où toutes ses affaires scolaires sont empilées nettement, classées par matière, la table de nuit où trône la photo de son équipe de Quidditch, son tiroir fermé à clé où il garde…

Regulus s'avance, ouvre le tiroir avec la clé cachée dans le trou du plancher recouvert par le pied du bureau et attrape la boule de Noël.  
Puis il ferme les yeux, inspire profondément et appelle Kreattur.

* * *

**Une petite review ?**


End file.
